cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Blunt
Emily Blunt (1983 - ) Film Deaths *''The Young Victoria'' (2009) [Queen Victoria]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, many years after the final scene; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Looper'' (2012) [Sara]: Shot in the chest by Bruce Willis in the original timeline; shown in a flash-foward when Joseph Gordon-Levitt realizes what will happen. Her death is prevented when Joseph shoots himself to erase Bruce from existence. *''Edge of Tomorrow (2014)'' [Rita Vrataski]: Plays a character caught in Tom Cruise's time loop (since she obviously dies more times than what's shown in the film, I'm keeping this to on-screen deaths): (1) Hit in the back by an energy blast while looking at Tom. (2) Killed in an explosion (along with Tom) when the dropship they're in front of explodes. (3-6) Killed repeatedly by alien Mimics when they attack her as she's trying to follow Tom's instructions (shown in a montage). (7) Killed (off-screen) by a horde of Mimics (along with Tom) as they rush the farmhouse they're in after Emily has already been fatally wounded in a helicopter crash; the film cuts to Tom waking up as they converge. (8) Killed fighting an Alpha Mimic as Tom looks on. Emily is ultimately saved when Tom is transported even further back in time, preventing the events from happening. *''Into the Woods (2014)'' [The Baker's Wife]: Falls to her death while trying to escape giant Frances de la Tour; we see her lose her grip before the film cuts away and then hear confirmation of her death when Daniel Huttlestone gives her husband (James Corden) her scarf. She later appears in a vision to James to help him care for their baby. *''The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016)'' [Freya]: Impaled through the stomach by her sister (Charlize Theron) using her tendrils when Emily uses her powers to try and freeze her in an embrace; she dies after helping to defeat Charlize when talking to Chris Hemsworth and Jessica Chastain. TV Deaths *''Henry VIII'' (2003; TV mini-series) [Catherine Howard]: Executed (off-camera) by beheading; we only see the axe descending. *''Agatha Christie's Poirot: Death on the Nile (2004)'' [Linnet Ridgeway-Doyle]: Shot in her sleep by JJ Feild. Notable Connections *Mrs. John Krasinki. *Sister of Felicity Blunt. *Sister-in-law of Stanley Tucci. Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Blunt, Emily Category:English actors and actresses Blunt, Emily Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Christian Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by sleeping Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars